


night wanderings

by WildBurr



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mirror, rocket needs reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBurr/pseuds/WildBurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-parter exploring how Rocket and Peter handle a relationship with each other.<br/>Chapter 1 - Rocket<br/>Chapter 2 - Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It hit bad tonight.

He woke up as the panic set in, panting a little under his breath as he fought the urge to squirm and kick at the arm resting over him. Instead he wriggled his way out of the, admittedly comforting when not having an attack, weight over his side, ears flicking at his bed mate's soft murmurs and sighs.

He never let Quill see him like this. D'ast idiot would just poke his nose into it, trying to fix a problem no one could solve.

On nights like this he really wishes otherwise.

Clawed fingers search for a switch and he grimaces as the light stabs his eyes, unwelcome memories of clamps and approaching scalpels causing him to shake his head to knock them loose. Climbing to the small washbasin, he splashed cold water against his face, clutching onto the rim for support.

He tries not to look, really, but its hard when its right in front of you, mimicking your every move, mocking you. The gun happy bounty hunter lifts his head and bares his teeth in a silent snarl, fist shaking. 

Beast. Animal. Vermin. Freak.

Raccoon.

If he was in public, on a job or just wandering around with his team, he would have blamed irritants in his eyes, the rain on his face. But for now, he was alone. No one to see the tears build up and flow down his snout. A fist is pulled back, ready to slam into the mockery of sentient life staring back at him before his body sags, lightly thumping at the glass while resting his head against it.

"Ye don't deserve this... Ye know it, an' yer just foolin' herself..."

Rocket lifts his head to stare back into the eyes of the freak looking back at him, grimacing and cursing before turning away, fluffing out his face fur to dry it.

"He'll wise up eventually. An' he'll kick ye out, an' ye'll be worse than before..."

The furred mercenary steps back into his shared room, swallowing hard as he looked back onto the bed where the humie lay, oblivious to the universe. Slowly, he climbed back up, carefully squeezing back under his arm, drawing a sleepy grunt from the captain.

"hrmm... Ro'ket? That you babe?"

He squirms and turns round, his metallic implants pressing against warm skin, nose pressing against the pulse point of the wrist in front of him.

"yeah Pete, jus' me... Go back t'sleep"

He grimaces slightly as gentle fingers rub at his face, still damp.  
"You okay?"

He wishes he could get this over with. This build up was just sweet torture... Every moment of kindness, affection, respect... It was going to make it so much harder when he finally realised the truth.

"I'm fine ye idiot... Jus' washin' yer humie stick out my nose."

His ears flatten at the small chuckle and he tries to bite back the purr that rumbles through him as Quill kisses him on the head, right between the ears, pulling him closer until he could practically feel the Terran's heartbeat thud through his smaller body.

Its selfish... Tricking Pete like this, making him think he loved the half-metal freak. But he cant pull himself away just yet... Just one more night. One more day of affectionate nicknames, one more night of being held, safe and warm, one more night of being touched and moved like no one, not even Groot had done before, his body trembling with the pleasure.

One day Quill will realise what a freak he is. But until then, the raccoon squirmed in tighter, burying himself in the scent of his boyfriend, trying to dream of better times.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, loving Rocket was hard.

For starters, he never allowed any sign of affection from either of them unless they were alone. Even It was their own team of mis-fits, he was adamant that there was to be no pet names, no touches, no romantic gestures.  
For a man like Peter, a very vocal, touchy-feely person, it was pure torture. Several times he's had to bite hits tongue to prevent a remark about his cute chitter when working on some ungodly powerful explosive, or how damn _hot_ he looked from the back, carrying a weapon almost bigger that he was like a goddamed _badass_...

For another reason, he never let him help. He may not be the smartest of their little motley crew, but he was certainly the best when it came to examining body language. Some nights Rocket would crawl out of their shared bed and it killed him a little inside, knowing that he refused to allow him in. There will always be that impenetrable core inside that no one, not even Peter, would be allowed entry to.

He did what he could. Touching when permitted, to show he didn't care about the fur. Kneeling when talking, to meet his eyes on a level setting. Helping to maintain his cybernetics, becoming as intimately knowledgeable about his body, hoping to ease at least a small amount of pain that jolted through his body at any hour of the day.

Sometimes Rocket would return the favor. Leaning against his hand sometimes when, and only when, they were alone with their team in the Milano. Or that particularly enjoyable night when small, strong, dextrous fingers played him like a violin, aches and knots he didn't even realise was there melting under his care.

But it was nights like these that reminded him how hard it was. Feeling him squirm and struggle, practically running for the washroom only to return with a damp face to hide the tears he knew had ran down his face.

Peter holds him close, gently peppering his boyfriend's head with soft kisses as, not for the first time, he half wishes he still had that infinity stone to connect him. To show his raccoon lover just how he feels about him.

But for now, all he does is hold him tight, feeling Rocket's heart fluttering beneath his fingers, drifting off with the sounds of the Milano's engines propelling them through the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at a fic for this site! I haven't written for years, so I'm more than a little rusty. Please be brutal with comments and constructive criticism and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
